Harry Potter: The Quest to Save Time
by Lady of the Dark
Summary: They fix the past . . . but the present has change. Voldemort is in power and the wizarding world is falling apart. With Harry is no longer there it’s up to Ron and Hermione to go back in time to save not just Harry but their future.
1. What Happened?

_Disclaimer: the main characters do not belong to me. and some of the quotes in the story are from the BTTF movie_

_**A/N:** First chapter to **Harry Potter: The Quest to Save Time**. This story follows up on the last chapter on my other story called **Harry Potter in Back to the Future**.  
Here's a little recap so if you forgot what happened in the last chapter or you might be new to this and you don't want to go read the last chapter. . . . anyway here it is._

**_----------------------------------RECAP------------------------------------_**

_At Ron's house everything changed. The lights were out and the warm Weasley feeling was missing. The place looked as if a hurd of elephants went through. The place was defently trashed._

_"What's going on here?" asked Ron. "My home, what happened?"_

_He looked at the walls. There were holes all around._

_"What could cause this?" asked Ron._

_"I think I know but that would be impossible," said Hermione._

_"What?"_

_"They look like bullet holes and only a Muggle weapon could have made that," said Hermione._

_"What's going on here?" asked Ron._

_Harry fell to the ground._

_"Harry what's wrong?" asked Hermione._

_"I don't know but I don't feel to good," he answered._

_"You're running a fever," said Hermione and she went to the kicten for a damp rag. While she was doing that Ron picked him up and placed him on the couch._

_"Who's there?"_

_"Mum is that you?" asked Ron._

_"Oh Ronald it's only you," said Mrs. Weasley. "I thought you were the Muggles._

_"Mum what happened here?" asked Ron._

_"Are you alright? Did you hit you head?" asked Mrs. Weasley._

_"Mum, no just tell me."_

_"What's to tell. The wizarding world is falling. Ever since Voldemort got into power nothing has been the same. The Muggles know about us and now they go around killing us. They think we pose a threat and we need to be terminated. So for survival we're killing them. Oh dear, I'm afriad there won't be anyone left when this war is over," Mrs. Weasley._

_"Oh my, what about Professor Dumbledore, what is he doing about all of this?" asked Ron._

_"He's been dead for 20 years," said Mrs. Weasley. "How did you know about him. No one in this house has ever spoken his name."_

_"Never mind that," said Ron. "Harry we---"_

_He turned to the couch but he was no longer there._

**-------------------------NOW ON TO THE STORY-----------------------**

Chapter I: What Happened?

Ron looked at the couch and his eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh he's gone. Where did he go?"

"Who?" asked Mrs.Weasley.

"No one, don't worry," said Ron and he went to the kitchen. "Hermione are you still here?"

"Yes I am," she answered. "Is it true what your mum just said? About You-Know-Who and the muggles?"

"I don't know," said Ron. "This is like we are in hell."

"No this isn't hell although I imagine hell being much worse," said Hermione.

"Are we even in the right year? I mean how could all of this be happening?" asked Ron

"From what I learned from Emmett I believe the time stream has been disrupted, creating this new temporal event sequence resulting in the alternate reality," said Hermione.

"English please."

"Here let me illustrate."

She got out her wand and she drew a line in the air.

"Image this line represent time. Here's the past, present (1996), and the future. Prior to our present, somewhere in the past the time line skewed into a tangent creating and alternate 1996," said Hermione, "Alternate for you, me and Harry but reality to everyone else."

"How or what caused the time line to skewed?" asked Ron.

"It could have been us while we were back in time."

"But I thought we fix everything."

"We just put Lily and James back together so Harry and I wouldn't disappear. But maybe by doing that they might not have joined the Order."

"That could explain way's You-Know-Who is in power."

"Oh, I should put this wet cloth on Harry's forehead." She heads out of the kitchen but then Ron grabbed her arm.

"I forgot to tell you, Harry is gone. He's missing," said Ron.

"Missing how? He could barley move. We got to find him," said Hermione.

Just then they heard some loud voices outside of the house.

"Come out you freaks and fight us."

"The Muggles are here," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Weasley's to your battle stations," said Mr. Weasley

Fred, George and Percy came running down the stairs.

"We got a dozen Muggles in the front yard," called Percy.

"I see five coming along the back," said George.

He moved into the kitchen and peeked out the window.

"Three more just came," he said. He got his wand out. "Hey Ron are you just going to stand there or are you gonna help us?"

"Huh?"

"They're firing at us, take cover," cried Percy.

Mr. Weasley came down the stairs.

"Return fire boys."

And they casted their spells.

"We can't stay here," said Hermione. "We need to fine Harry."

"I can't leave my family like this," said Ron.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be fine."

"Okay, but where do we go?"

"Let's try Diagon Alley. It's protected by magic I doubt any Muggles are there."

They went over to the fire place and the flower pot that had the floo powder was broken.

"Know where there'll be more?" asked Hermione.

"We alway keep some extra in the kitchen. Stay here."

He returned and gave some to Hermione.

"_Inciendio_," said Ron and a fire was lit. He looked at his brothers.

"They'll be fine," said Hermione and they left

When Hermione got to the other side she found herself in a pub. All the people that were in there wore nothing but black. The lights were dimmed, the most you could see were shadows and when anyone spoke it was in a whisper.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione. "Are we in Knockturn Alley?"

"No, we're in the Leaky Caldron,"asked Ron . " It's just different. You want a drink?"

"Sure."

They finished brushing the soot off and they went to the counter. Hoping to see Tom the bartender but instead they saw a plumb man with sandy blond hair.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"Uh . . . two butterbeers," said Ron.

"Would you like mugs with that?" asked the bartender.

"No thank you."

The bartender gave them two bottles. He then saw their robes and his eyes widen.

"We've got some wizards here," said the bartender. "And they got on some Hogwarts robes."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and they looked at them.

"Do you know what we do to wizards?"

"You through them a party?" asked Ron.

"Not even close," said the bartender.

He and everyone in the pub grabbed their guns and aimed it at them.

"What are these things?" asked Ron.

"They're guns. A Muggle weapon," said Hermione.

"Oh," said Ron and then he took a deep breath and yelled, "HELP US DEAR LORD, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"No one will help you," said the bartender.

In the back of the pub a man about 36 of age was sitting at a table smoking his pipe. He heard Ron yelling for help so he magically froze everyone but Ron, Hermione and the bartender. He then got up and moved closer to them, making sure that they didn't see him.

"Have any last words?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah, how about putting the gun down and letting us go," said Ron.

The bartender gave them an evil laugh. He was about to pull the trigger but the rifle flung out of his hand and then he felt a force pushing him to the wall.

"Do you always attack young innocent kids," said the mystery man.

"You can't protect them all Aegis. There's already a few amount of your kind . We will find you and kill you, all of you," said the bartender.

Aegis then went to Ron and Hermione.

"You and the rest of your people will never find me," said Aegis and then he lead Ron and Hermione to the door and left.

"Thanks for that," said Hermione

"Who was that man?" asked Ron.

"His name is Stew," said Aegis.

"And what were they doing with Muggle weapons?" asked Ron.

"Because they're Muggles," answered Aegis.

"What! How?"

He didn't answer and started to leave.

"No wait we need to find someone, a wizard," said Hermione and then she and Ron went after him but fog

appeared and the man was gone.

"I wondered who he was?" asked Hermione.


	2. The Hogwarts Massacre

**A/N: Many, many months and I finally updated. I'm sorry, I've been soo busy and I also my computer was down for a whole month but I must say that I haven't given up on this story, I will finish it. Well here the next chapter. It's very ugly so this Chapter is going to be rated 'R' but the story will remain 'PG-13'.Ihope you like it.**

**Chapter II: The Hogwarts Massacre **

They went around Diagon Alley and saw that all of the stores were trashed, windows were broken and some of the buildings were burnt and after hours of looking for Harry they took a rest by Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"I hope that he's alright," said Hermione.

"He's strong and maybe he found someone that could help him," said Ron.

"I don't know. I mean why would he leave your house when he was in that much of pain and running a high fever?"

"I don't know."

"I do," said a voice.

They looked up and they saw the man that had saved them in the pub.

"Who are you?" asked Ron.

"People call me Aegis and I'm one of a few wizards that still fight against Voldemort and the Muggles."

"How did You-Know-Who get into power?" asked Ron. "Why hasn't anyone tried to stop him?"

"Many had tried but none have succeeded."

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Just because."

"Because why?"

"Excuse me but did you say that you know were our friend Harry is?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I do, but you cannot find him."

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Well how can you fine someone that doesn't exist?"

"What!?"

"You're wondering why he isn't here, well it is because he doesn't exists any more," said Aegis.

"How do you know this?" asked Hermione

"In time you will know."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"This shouldn't be right," said Ron. "We made sure that Lily and James were together before we left."

"I know," said Hermione. "But there must have been something that we missed. And if he's not here then why am I?"

They looked up to ask Aegis a question but he was no longer there.

"He's got to quit with this disappearing act," said Ron.

They got back up and went off to find shelter. The only place that looked decent enough was the Quidditch shop. Hermione conjured a fire and she and Ron sat around it.

"What are we to do now?" asked Ron.

"The only thing to do, we got to put things back in order."

"But how?"

"Our only chance to repair the present is in the past at the point where the time line skewed into this tangent. We must find Emmett he's the only one that can help us," said Hermione.

They then heard some footsteps and saw Aegis.

"You again?" asked Ron. "Did you just come back so you could disappear on us again?"

"No, I'm here to protect you," said Aegis.

He then put down a sack.

"I'm guessing that you're hungry so I brought food. You are going to need your strength for the long journey tomorrow."

"What journey?" asked Ron with a mouth full of food.

"I'm taking you north where you will be safe with my friends."

"Why don't you take us to one of ours? We need someone's help on something. You might know him, his name is Emmett Brown," said Hermione.

"Yes, I knew Emmett. He died like twenty years ago."

"Oh no."

"I'm sorry."

"Egg . . . us," said Ron

"Aegis."

"Right, please tell us what's going on. What's the deal with the Muggles and why are they here in Diagon Alley? Isn't it suppose to be protected my magic?" asked Ron.

"Yes it is or was. Voldemort is the one that brought them here," answered Aegis.

"Why would he do such a thing?" asked Hermione.

"It's part of his plans. You see after the massacre he marched his way to the Ministry and made him self the new Minister. All those that were against him wanted him out, so we started to fight. We fought for five years and then suddenly Voldemort vanished. Nobody knew where he went; we all believed that he was vanquished. After that we slowly rebuild the wizarding world. But a year later the Muggles elected a new Prime Minister. I read the article in their newspaper. When I saw him I knew that it was Voldemort but I wasn't sure. So I went under cover as his driver. I found out that it was him, he disguised himself as a well dressed upper classman and his Death Eaters were his body guards. I kept a close eye on him for six more months. He then told the Muggles about our world. He said that we are a plague and that we must be stop. The Muggles didn't believe him so he had some of his Death Eaters attack London. That convinced them enough, so in 1990 they declared war on us," said Aegis.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would You-Know-Who get involved with the Muggles when he despises them?" asked Hermione.

"Voldemort wants them to do his dirty work. He wants them to kill all of the wizards that pose against him, little that they know when the Muggles are through he will kill them."

"But wizards are more powerful, why are we losing?"

"Voldemort is using some kind of dark magic to protect the Muggles. This charm is so powerful that no hex, jinx or curses from a wand could hurt them."

"Oh no, my brothers!"

"Don't worry. They fought against Muggles many times and they usually use first year charms at them and then pretend to surrender. When that happens they pull out their guns and fire at them," said Aegis. "That is the only way to stop them."

"I'm curious about something, if the Muggles are killing all of the wizards then what about the Muggle Borns? Wouldn't their parents kill them once they knew what they were?" asked Ron.

"Yes they would. After the massacre all of the students went around trying to salvage anything that they could. When they went into Professor McGonagall's office they found the parchment and the quill that had all of the wizards and witches that turned eleven. When the Muggle War started we put a charm on it so it would show us only Muggle Born names. When one was born, we would take the baby from their home, erasing their parents' memory and destroy any evidence that of them ever having a baby. We would bring the baby to our under ground world where it would grow up and be safe.

"Do you teach them magic?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. They are given their wands when they are old enough to say spells."

When the food was gone they all went to bed. Hermione was only asleep for an hour or so. She heard a noise and sat up. Looking around she saw Aegis by the fire.

"You should be sleeping," said Aegis.

"I can't, I'm scared."

He looked at her and when his eyes met her's she no longer felt scared but safe.

"Do I know you?" she said.

"No not me."

"Well you remind me of someone that I knew in the past."

Hermione then got up and sat next to Aegis.

"Earlier you mention about a massacre. What massacre were you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"The Hogwarts' Massacre."

"What? When did it happen? How did it happen?" asked Hermione. "You must tell me everything."

"I should tell you when Ron is awake."

"But I am awake," said Ron and then he moved to sit by them.

"Very well," said Aegis. "It all started on June 15, 1977. It was the day before we left for the summer holiday. Everyone was in the Great Hall and having the End of the Year Feast."

**-FLASH BACK- **

_"This year was the best year ever," said James. "Gryffindor won the House Cup, coming in second for Quidditch and I found the love of my life."_

_"Here, here," said Sirius as he raised his goblet up._

_They all did the same and then took a drink. Emmett heard them laughing but all he could do was to look sad._

_"'Oi Emmett don't be so blue," said Remus._

_"He doesn't look blue," said Peter._

_"That's only an expression Pete," said Remus. "Emmett you got to stop thinking of them. We will see them again. They told us so."_

_"Thanks," he replied but he knew that it would take 20 years for that to happen._

_Just then the doors open and a 5th year came staggering in with blood covering his body._

_"Help me."_

_He only made it half way to the teacher's table and then collapsed. All of the professors got up and went to him._

_"What happened to you?" asked Professor Dumbledore._

_"You-Know-Who . . . he's . . . here," and then the 5th year died._

_"Oh my goodness," said Professor McGonagall._

_The candles flickered and then went out. Then suddenly the room began to shake as if they were having an earthquake. Without notice the roof came off. Everyone screamed when they saw the faces of the giants._

_"I see that you've got new friends Tom," said Dumbledore. "But no matter what you will not destroy Hogwarts."_

_"Oh but that is where you are wrong old man," said Voldemort. "I will accomplish it this time."_

_Everyone saw him; he was by the doors with his Death Eaters behind him._

_"You've got you're orders," said Voldemort to his Death Eaters. "And don't let anyone get in your way." The Death Eaters then fanned out. _

_Voldemort stood there and began to look around. He noticed over at the Gryffindor table a boy with black hair, blue eyes and glasses. He was taking out every Death Eater that came near him._

_"That must be Potter," said Voldemort and then he began to go towards him._

_"Hey James, do you still think that this is the best year?" asked Sirius._

_"Oh yeah," said James as he zapped a Death Eater down._

_"Oh James behind you!" yelled Peter._

_James turned around and saw Voldemort._

_"With your death I will be able to spread my evil all over the world," said_ _Voldemort._

_He then reached inside of his robes to pull something out but before he could Peter out of no where jumped at him and they fell to the ground._

_"You're not going to kill one of my best friends," said Peter as he was punching Voldemort in the face._

_"Get off of me you scab," said Voldemort. _

_He then thrust his right hand up into his stomach; Peter stopped what he was doing and began to gasp for air. Voldemort pulled back his hand and he reviled a knife. He pushed Peter off and got up._

_"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried James._

_"Don't worry, you will be joining him soon," said Voldemort._

_He threw the knife at him but James was too quick and he ducked his head._

_"Ha you missed," said James._

_"Think again."_

_James turned around and saw the knife sticking out of Sirius' forehead._

_"OH GOD SIRIUSSSSSSSS," cried James._

_James stopped for a moment and began to look around. More than half of the students were dead; the professors were all given the leg-locker cures and then placed at their table. The room began to shake again; James looked and saw a giant ripping off another roof. Debris from the roof fell into the Great Hall._

_". . . Lily . . . Remus," yelled James. "Where are you?"_

_"Ugh . . . I'm here James," said Remus._

_He was lying a few inches away from him._

_"Are you hurt?" asked James as he was helping him up._

_"No I'm fine."_

_"Help me, please help me," cried a voice._

_James and Remus looked to see who it was and they saw that it was Lucius._

_"What is it Malfoy?" asked James as he and Remus got to him._

_"My girlfriend, Narcissa is under the debris."_

_They began to move the pieces off of her. When Lucius uncovered her face he started to cry._

_"No you can't be dead," cried Lucius._

_"I'm sorry," said James._

_"Me too," said Remus._

_"POTTER!" yelled Voldemort._

_James looked over to Voldemort and his eyes began to widen with fear. Voldemort had a hold of Lily and he was holding a knife to her neck._

_"No. Lily," said James._

_Voldemort slipped the knife away from Lily's neck. James felt a sign of relief but then Voldemort shoved the knife in her back. He dropped her and walked off. James quickly ran to her._

_"Lily, no I can't lose you. Not now, not when we're finally together," said James._

_"J . . . James I-I feel c-cold," said Lily. "I . . . I love you." She then died._

_James began to weep over her body._

_Way above them a wooden beam was dangling. The giants ripped another roof off and the beam got lose and it began to fall._

_"James look out," cried Remus. _

_James looked up but he didn't have enough time to move and the beam crushed him. When Voldemort saw the death of James he told his Death Eaters to gather the rest of students. The Death Eaters had the surviving students placed in front of the professors so that they were looking at them. The room began to get cold and everyone began to panic._

_"You're here, good," said Voldemort._

_Then the students saw whom he was talking to Dementors. The Dementors walked to the professors and they each stood behind one._

_"See I told you that I would destroy Hogwarts," said Voldemort._

_"You may have destroyed the building but Hogwarts will always be in one's heart," said Professor Dumbledore._

_"What ever old man," said Voldemort. "Finish them off."_

_The Dementors walked in front of them and gave all the professors the Kiss._

**-End of Flashback-**.

Hermione turned to Ron and said, "That was it that is why everything is like this. Voldemort wasn't supposed to destroyed Hogwarts, Lily and James and all of those students weren't supposed to have died."

"That would explained why Harry disappeared and you haven't," said Ron.

"Right, since the school was destroyed we never attend Hogwarts," said Hermione

"But how did he do it if it wasn't suppose to have happened?" asked Ron.

"I don't know but it seemed as if he knew what to do and who was he after. Like someone told him what to do," said Hermione.

"That was what Emmett thought," said Aegis.

"How did he die?"

"He died the same year that the school was destroyed. Before Voldemort left he approached him."

**-Flashback- **

_"You must be the geek that I've heard of," said Voldemort. "The one that found the secrets to time travel._

_"You must have me mixed up with someone else. I know nothing on time travel," said Emmett._

_"Liar. You will teach me and I will spear your life," said Voldemort._

_"As I said you must have me mixed up with someone else and even if I knew anything about time travel I wouldn't tell you," said Emmett._

_"Kill him," said Voldemort._

_A Death Eater came towards Emmett with a knife. Emmett moved as the knife was coming at him and then he kicked the Death Eater in his stomach. _

_"Kill him."_

_Emmett then ran out of the Great Hall and he didn't stop until he was in his dorm room. He began to gather all of his notes that was about time travel and put them in a pile on his bed. When everything was together he set them on fire. When everything was to ash he heard a loud pounding sound at the door. He took a deep breath and . . ._

**-End of Flashback- **

"And what?" asked said Ron and Hermione.

"The tower bust into flames. There were no survivors," said Aegis. "It's getting late; you should go back to bed."

"But before we do I have one more questions," said Ron. "At the massacre why were they using knives when they could simply use the Killing Cures," said Ron.

"Voldemort wanted his victims to suffer the pain as they slowly died, now to bed with you."

So after that they did. But when Hermione lay down she felt something in her robes. She reached inside of her pocket and pulled out the box that Emmett gave her. She opened it and saw a locket; it was on a gold chain. She opened the lock and there was a picture of Emmett.

"Oh Emmett I really miss you," said Hermione.

She put the locket on and then she went to bed. But as she was going to bed she thought she heard someone saying

"I've missed you too Hermione."


	3. Going North and Meeting Old Friends

**Chapter III: Going North and Meeting Old Friends **

"Ron, Hermione wake up," said Aegis.

"Ugh . . . mum can I have ten more minutes?" asked Ron in a sleepy tone.

"In five the Muggles from the Leaky Caldron will be here," answered Aegis.

Ron sprang up. "Uh my head, I shouldn't have got up that quickly." He looked around. "It's still dark, what time is it?"

"A little after six in the morning."

"So Aegis how are we going to get out of here?" yawn Hermione.

"This is a Quidditch shop, there should be brooms some where around here," said Aegis.

They went to the back of the shop.

"Ah here's a Clean Sweep and a Comet." Aegis handed one to Ron. "You can fly right?"

"Oh yeah," said Ron.

"Good. You and Hermione will ride together," said Aegis. "I'll be right back."

He then leaves them alone.

"You know that man is _very _creepy," said Ron.

"In what way?" asked Hermione.

"Well the way he appears one moment and then the next he's gone and he seems to know us. I don't remember him and I don't recall ever giving him our names," said Ron.

"You're right. Do you thing he's a Death Eater?"

"No, the Muggles wouldn't be after him."

"Should we even trust him?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think we have much of a choice, but until we can go back in to time we should stay by him," said Ron.

They then heard someone coming and it was Aegis.

"Hurry, get on your brooms," yelled Aegis.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron.

"The Muggles are here and they have their rifles."

"Then how are we going to get out if they're in the front of the store?" asked Hermione.

"Its looks like we're going up," said Aegis as he looked at the ceiling.

They hurried and mounted their brooms. A minute before they left the Muggles saw them.

"Fire," said Stew.

And they all took a shot but Aegis had a protection spell on them and the bullets bounced off and the three were off.

"I'll get you Aegis if it's the last thing I do!" yelled Stew.

He could hear Aegis chuckling, "No you won't."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They've been flying fornine hours straight.

"Aegis, how much further?" asked Ron. "I don't think that my butt can stand another hour on this broom."

"Don't worry Ron, we'll be there in two minutes," said Aegis. "Do you see the forest that is in front of us? That is were we are going."

When they landed in the forest a mysterious fog appeared.

"Come, follow me," said Aegis.

"But where are we?" asked Hermione.

" Leyton Forest," said Aegis.

" Leyton Forest! Isn't it suppose to be hunted?" asked Ron.

Aegis chuckled and then he started to walk. Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron's hand and they followed. They walked about a mile and then stopped. Aegis walked a few steps ahead of them and then he began to whistle.

"This is not the time or the place to be whistling," said Ron.

Aegis stopped, "I'm giving a signal to my friends that I'm here." And then he started to whistle again.

It wasn't long before they heard someone else whistling back.

"Come on, let's go," Aegis said.

They started to walk and the fog began to lift and they saw some buildings.

"Aegis you've made it. I was afraid that you wouldn't. Are they here?" said a man. He looked to be the same age as Aegis and he had short spiky blue hair. He's tall and wearing brown muddy, ragged robes that you could see his muscles because the robes were too tight to wear.

"Here they are," said Aegis showing the man Ron and Hermione.

"It's nice to see you all again," said the man.

Ron and Hermione thought that he might have been mistaking them with someone else.

"Ronny, don't you recognizes me?"

"I'm sorry but I don't," said Ron

The man looked at his hands and then he smiled.

"You might not recognize me now but later you will," said the man.

"Garrison, could you show them to their sleeping quarters?" asked Aegis. "And then meet me in room 12."

The man nodded and then he, Ron and Hermione left.

"Now this is where you will be sleeping for tonight. Look around the place but I warn you not to leave this area. Once you're in the fog you will never be able to come back," said Garrison and then he left to meet with Aegis.

"So what to do?" asked Hermione.

"I'm still tired from that long trip," said Ron and laid down on one of the beds. "What are you going to do?"

"I . . . I'm tired too," said Hermione and she lay on the other bed and pretended to fall asleep. Once she heard Ron snoring she got up and left. She slowly closed the door and went to find Garrison. After a long look she found him coming out of one of the buildings. She kept her distance and followed him.

Garrison went to every building and checked it to make sure no one was hiding and then did a quick grounds search. Once everything was cleared he headed towards room 12. When he got to the room he felt someone's presence and quickly turned around.

"That was a close one," said Hermione, she was hiding behind a bush. She slowly moved her head and she saw Garrison waiting at the door.

"You're late," said a deep voice.

"Sorry," said Garrison and then he entered.

Hermione quickly left the bush and went to the nearest window. She looked through and saw three men. One was Aegis, the second one was Garrison but she didn't know the third man. He has military hair cut, his hair is light brown. He's tall and skinny and wearing muggle clothes. His left leg has a bandage and he holds a cane. The men began to talk but Hermione couldn't hear them so she opened the window.

"Bastille please calm down," said Aegis.

"Why should I? You didn't tell me that you were bringing strangers here," said the third man.

"I thought that you would mine."

"So you go a head and told wolf boy here," said Bastille. "How do we even know that we can trust them?"

"Because we know them," said Aegis. "Remember when we had exchange students from Ireland?

"You telling me that after all these years you found Parker, Wesley and Graves?" asked Bastille.

"Yes, well . . . sort of. Bastille I need to tell you something. You might not believe me but I'm telling you the truth. Remember when Voldemort came to me and told me to teach him about time travel?"

"Yeah, I thought that he was losing his mind. Everyone knows how to travel by the time turner."

"He wasn't talking about that. Back then I discovered a way that you wouldn't need a time turner and then you could travel back more that 24 hours," said Aegis.

"Did it ever work?"

"You can bet you ass on it. You see, the exchange students weren't from Ireland. They came from the future, 20 years from the future," said Aegis.

"20 years? That would mean this year," said Bastille. "They would be just kids. You're lying."

_"Oh my god he's still alive,"_ said Hermione. _"How else would he know?" _

"No he's not," said Garrison. "When he told me these 6 months ago I felt the same way. Ron was my friend back in school and I didn't want to believe that he's only a 16 year old. But Aegis insisted on the time travel idea and I told him that the only way that I would ever believe him if I would see them with my own two eyes. He said that I had, that we've all had but we just didn't pay any attention. I didn't understand him and then he told me that he would bring them here and he has."

Bastille just looked at Garrison with a blanked face.

"You must believe him. If you don't just go and see them for yourself, just took me one look at them and made me a believer."

He then looked at Aegis and his face filled with emotions. He slowly walked over too him and slapped him.

"How dare you keep me in the dark, all of us. I've been truthful, told you everything. I was the one that found you in the dungeons half dead after the massacre. If it wasn't for me you would be dead," cried Bastille.

"And I am grateful . . . ."

"So why didn't you tell us from the beginning?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone at all because it could have destroyed the time stream but when after the massacre I figured what the heck, time has already been changed."

"So why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Garrison.

"The time wasn't right. They needed to be born and I didn't want any of us to get involved in their lives," said Aegis.

"So why did you bring them here?"

"They can help us with the war. They know stuff that we don't."

"How can they help us with a war that's been going on for 6 1/2 years?" cried Bastille.

"I don't know but they can," cried Aegis.

"You are lying again!"

"Enough with the yelling," said a voice.

A fourth man entered the room. Hermione gasped when she saw who it was. She could never forget his cold gray eyes or his long blond hair.

_"Malfoy?"_ said Hermione

"Paladin why are you back so late?" asked Aegis.

"Long story but the short version the Muggles that I was with found out who I was and they knocked me out and tied me up," answered Paladin.

"How did you escape?" asked Garrison.

"I had one last vile of the Polyjuice Potion and when the guard brought me my food I knocked him out. I manage to cut the ropes from his knife. I hide his body and pulled out some of his hairs and the rest is history," said Paladin.

"But how do we know if it's really you," said Bastille. "Anyone could have used that last vile of Polyjuice."

"I'm telling you that it's me," said Paladin.

"You know our rules. Anyone that comes back as themselves must take the Veritaserum potion," said Bastille. He then went over to a table that was in the corner of the room. On the table was a rack with test tubes; in the test tubes were potions. Bastille grabbed one of them and then walked over to Paladin.

He drank the potion and then sat down. The three men stood around him and started to ask questions.

"What is your true name?" asked Aegis.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Your alias name?"

"Paladin Indalap."

"Who do you serve?"

"No one."

"Would you die protecting one of us?"

"Yes."

"Is Voldemort your enemy?"

"Yes."

Then they heard a noise out by one of the windows.

"I don't remember that window ever being open," said Garrison

"Were you followed?" asked Bastille to Paladin.

"No."

Paladin then grabbed his wand and went to the window. He stuck his head out and saw Hermione. He grabbed her and pulled her in. Pushing her to the wall he held his wand to her face.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Easy Paladin its Hermione Graves," said Aegis.

Paladin lowered his wand.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" asked Aegis.

Hermione was so scared and confused that she pushed Paladin out of her way. She grabbed her wand a pointed it at them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I told you . . . ." said Aegis.

"No you didn't. Aegis isn't your real name like he isn't Paladin. So why don't you tell me your real name," said Hermione. She tightened her grip on her wand. "I heard you all talking; only one person could have known about time travel and about me and my friends but you clamed that he's dead. There's no point in denying it, just tell me. "

Aegis looked hard into Hermione's eyes. He then looked down and then at Bastille.

"No Aegis, we can't. What happened if Paladin was followed with out his knowledge? We are marked for death remember?" said Bastille.

"We have to do it. They have the right to know who we really are," said Aegis.

Then Aegis pulled out a small vial and he drank a potion. Garrison followed later.

"We're making a big mistake," said Bastille and then he pulled out a small vial and drank a potion.

Hermione watch as the three men began to change. When the transformation was over Hermione dropped her wand and covered her mouth with her hands. The person that was Garrison became Remus Lupin, Bastille is now Severus Snape and Aegis, he's . . .

"Emmett," said Hermione.

"Yes Hermione it's really me," said Emmett.

Hermione quickly ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"I knew that it was you," she said, "but why all the secrecy? Why didn't you tell me that it was really you and why is it that your names are all changed?"

"Because we are hunted men," said Severus. "Voldemort sees us as a big threat and he wants us dead."

"So we had to change our names and our appearances to stay alive," said Remus.

"I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't," said Emmett. "Voldemort has many spies and I just couldn't risk it."

"I can understand but what is Malfoy doing here. He's a Death Eater. Voldemort's head guy," said Hermione.

"No I'm not. I would never, never join Voldemort's side, never," cried Lucius.

"Why not?"

"Because he killed the love of my life and I want revenge," said Lucius.

"Paladin . . . I mean Lucius was engaged to be married to Narcissa a week after Hogwarts," said Remus.

"Oh man I'm sorry," said Hermione.

"Are they here," said a voice.

"Only Hermione, Candor," said Emmett.

A chubby blond haired man slowly walked into view.

"Hermione I think you remember Peter Pettigrew," said Emmett.

"How can I forget," said Hermione. "But I thought that you died in the massacre."

"I almost did. But if it wasn't for Daisy, Madam Pomfrey niece and her skill of medicine I would have died that night," said Peter. He then took in a deep breath. "What I have to say should be for Harry but since he's gone I will tell you. I haven't told anyone my secret, too afraid that everyone would hate me. Leave to Voldemort to die, but I waited 20 years to tell you or Ron this.

Back at Hogwarts I did a horrible act. I don't know why I did it. It almost seemed as if I was forced to. The first week of school a Slytherin came up to me and ask me if I wanted to do something for him. I told him no and started to walk away, but the next thing I notice I was facing him. He told me about Harry, how he suspected him of being a Seer and he wanted me to know if it was true. So I kept a close eye on him. When I told him that you were from the future he was over joy and he wanted me to now find out about the war."

"You're the reason why all those people died on that day, and why Voldemort is in power, you're the spy," said Lucius.

"Peter how could you?" cried Remus.

"I didn't mean to do it," said Peter. "When I over heard Emmett and Harry talking about the letters that he wrote to James and Lily, that I betrayed my friends, I told the guy that I could no longer do it and I quit."

"You may have quit giving him information but you are the reason why we are living like this," yelled Severus

"Wait a minute, that wasn't you behind the bookshelf Pete, that was Remus," said Emmett.

"What are you talking about?" asked Remus.

"No Emmett that was me in disguise," said Peter.

"Peter, did you ever figured out who he was?" asked Lucius.

"No, just some Slytherin," said Peter.

"Did you know that he was a Death Eater?"

"Not at first but later on yes. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," said Peter.

They then heard some noise outside. Remus went to the window and looked out.

"Oh no, we got company," said Remus, "Death Eaters."


	4. Going Back

Chapter IV: Going Back

Everyone gathered around the window.

"Get what you can carry," said Emmett. "We leave now."

Severus gathered some of his potions, and Lucius started a fire.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"We need to leave and the only means of that would be to floo," said Lucius.

Emmett handed Hermione a bag of floo powder. She took it but then dropped it.

"Oh on Ron, we need to get him," she said.

"Where is he?" asked Remus.

"In the sleeping quarters where you left us," said Hermione.

"That building is a half a mile away. We can't go, we will get caught," said Remus to Emmett.

"We must get him," cried Hermione.

Emmett picked up the floo powder and handed it to Severus.

"Severus, you and the others go to my manor and wait for us there," said Emmett.

"No way, if you're not coming with us then neither am I," said Severus.

"Fine, Lucius, go with Peter and Remus."

"We're 'not leaving either," said Lucius.

Emmett smiled, he was proud that he had friends that would stick with them till the end. He opened the door and looked out. He saw that the close was cleared and they left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were almost to the sleeping quarters when all of the sudden Emmett stopped.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Something doesn't feel right," he said. "Why haven't we seen any Death Eaters?"

"Do you suppose they left?" asked Lucius. "Or were you just seeing things Remus?"

"I know what I saw and they are here," he said.

"What if this is a trap," said Peter. "The Death Eater from school knows everything remember? What if they came here to get Ron and Hermoine."

Emmett looked at her, "He's right. You should go to my manor, you would be safe there."

"No. I left him there and if anything would to happen to him I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

There then was a bright white light and everything turned to morning. Everything was so bright that they couldn't see anything. The light started to fayed and they heard a scream, it was Ron. They started to run but the screams started too fayed as if he was at a place far, far away. When the building was in sight they could hear Ron no longer. Emmett looked to the sky and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Hermione running past him and grabbed her.

"Hermione wait," said Emmett.

She pushed him off and kept running towards the building. She didn't care what he had to say. She wanted to see if Ron was all right, but the reason that Emmett told her to wait was above the building was a picture of a skull with a serpent, the Dark Mark.

Hermione entered the building and looked around. She saw Ron sitting in a corner. She ran to him and she could see that he was badly beaten.

"Oh Ron, I shouldn't have left you," said Hermione.

"Be-behind you," said Ron.

Hermione turned and saw a Death Eater pointing his wand at her.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Graves," said the Death Eater.

"What? B-but how?"

"Hermione." Emmett and the others came through the doors.

"Whoa jeez," said Remus and he and the others pointed their wands at the Death Eater.

"Put down your wands or I will kill her."

"There are five of us and only one of you, so you put down your wand," said Lucius.

"Think again."

Then Death Eaters sprang out of the shadows.

"Drop your wands or she will die."

They did what he said and then they were pushed towards Hermione and Ron.

"Leave us," said the head Death Eater and the other Death Eaters left them alone. "Well Voldemort will be glad to see the head of the resistance finally dead. I guess the all mighty Aegis ain't so mighty after all. I guess you're just a true worthless geek."

"Who are you?" asked Emmett

"Pity that you don't know I was your professor for six years."

"Impossible, all of the professors were given the Kiss."

"Not all of them." He removed his mask.

Peter, Severus, Lucius, Remus and Emmett all gasped when they saw who it was.

"**Professor Matson!**"

"But how did you pulled it off? I remembered dragging your body to the Hospital Wing," said Remus.

"I merely switched places with one of the students," said Matson. He looked at Remus and Peter. "You might be glad to know that James Potter is still alive, but without a soul."

"You son of a bitch!" cried Remus.

Matson laughed, "Yeah, Potter didn't die from the beam, it just injured him. That was when I gave him some Pollyjuice and placed him where I sat."

"But how did you kept him looking like you all that time?" asked Emmett.

"Remember Daisy? I killed her and turned into her and so every hour I would pour the potion down his throat," said Matson.

"You bastard!" cried Peter.

Matson laughed again. Peter out of rage went up to him and punched him right in the nose. Matson lost his balance and fell down. Peter got on top of him and just kept on punching him until he was unconscious. Peter got up. He whipped some blood off from his face and looked up, everyone was looking at him.

"Are you alright?" asked Severus.

"Yeah, I am okay."

"Good job Peter," said Remus.

Emmett bent down and checked Matson's vitals.

"He's still breathing. We better leave," he said.

Severus went over to the door and picked up their wands.

"His Death Eaters will return. If we want to leave we better do it now," said Severus.

Lucius went over to Ron and picked him up. Severus gave everyone their wands and Emmett lit a fire in the middle of the room. Emmett grabbed some floo powder and gave it to Lucius.

"_Majour_," said Lucius and he and Ron went in.

Remus soon left and followed by Hermione.

"Severus, you're next," said Emmett.

Severus left the door and grabbed some floo powder and left.

"Peter let's go," said Emmett.

Peter, who was still at Matson's body, went over to Emmett. He grabbed some floo powder but he soon dropped it. His eyes stood still and he exhaled like he was out of breath. He dropped to the ground and laid there without moving.

"Peter?" asked Emmett.

He heard someone laughing. He turned around and saw Matson getting up.

"Say good bye Brown," said Matson. "_Avada-_"

But Emmett said a quicker spell and he flung Matson to the wall. He went over to him and he was unconscious once more. He heard some Death Eaters coming so he quickly grabbed Matson and went over to the fire. He grabbed some floo powder and tossed it in. Grabbing Peter he then left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Everyone sat in their own place and morn over the loss of Peter. As for Matson he was given the leg-locker curse and was tied up in a chair.

"I don't know what you're crying about. Peter was the reason for all this," said Matson.

"Shut up," said Remus.

Lucius and Severus had to rush over to him to stop him from doing anything wrong.

"How did you know?" asked Emmett.

"Peter was the one working for me."

"You were the Death Eater at school?" said Severus

"I thought you were smart enough to figure it out when I unmask myself," said Matson. "But yes it was I and what I learned from Peter was grand. I knew that when you discovered about time travel it would have been the best weapon Voldemort would ever have. But I would never have guessed the downfall of him. So I knew then I must destroy Potter for ever letting that to have happen again."

"Well Matson now that we know what went wrong in the past we can go back and fix it," said Hermione.

"Why would you want to do such a thing?"

"This isn't supposed to be like this. Our world was never like this," said Hermione

"We never had to fight both You-Know-Who and the Muggles," said Ron.

"We are going back and we are going to stop you," said Hermione.

"Oh really? How are you going to get back there?" asked Matson.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with blank expressions.

"Just as I though, you can't."

"Wait, they can," said a voice, it was Emmett.

"What do you mean? How can we?" asked Hermione.

"I bought you a locket , remember, and it should take us back, " he replied

"Did you say us?" asked Hermione.

"Yes us, I'm coming with you."

"So am I."

"And I."

"Count me in."

Ron and Hermione turned around to see Remus, Lucius and Severus volunteering to come.

"Then let's go," said Ron. He tried to get up but he just went right back down.

"We can't go until I get a time turner," said Emmett. He went over to the closet to grab a cloak.

"Where do you think you're doing?" asked Severus.

"Diagon Alley."

"You can stay here and pack. Lucius and I will retrieve the time turner," said Severus.

They grabbed their cloaks and left.

Soon Matson started to laugh and everyone stared at him in disgust.

"What is so funny?" asked Ron.

"Oh I was just wondering what on Earth would you do when you go back in time," said Matson.

"Try and stop you of course," said Ron.

"You are made of little brains," said Matson. "If you go back and try to stop me, two of your friends will die."

"What?"

"He's right," said Emmett. "He's the reason that Lily and James were together."

"That's right. If you interfere with any particular event to prevent me from kidnapping Evans then you could kiss Potter and fuzzball goodbye. Oops silly me, Potter is already gone."

Hermione went up to him and slapped his face.

"Ooh, I think I hit a nerve," said Matson. He moved his jaw a bit and then looked at Emmett. "You should leave the way things are. If you go back you could make things worse, you wouldn't want to disturb the time stream any further now would you?"

"I'm willing to take the risk," said Emmett.

"You're a fool. How do you know that this time is worse then the next? You only have their word on it," said Matson.

"I trust them," said Emmett. "Hermione, Ron you look after him while Remus and I go and pack." They left the room. You could hear their footsteps going up the stairs and then hearing a door slam shut.

Ron sat in his chair staring hard at Matson. Matson sat there very casual and whistling a low soft tone that sounded like a whisper. As for Hermione, she was in another room, an office room; it had a desk and two filing cabinets in a corner. She went to the desk and saw an old copy of the _Daily Prophet_. It was dated June 15, 1977. The headline read: **VOLDEMORT ATTACK HOGWARTS. HUNDREDS ARE DEAD! **

She picked it up and stuck it in her robe pocket, and then she went back to Ron.

0-0-0-0-0-

"You know," said Remus, "it's really good to see them again."

"Yeah, it sure is," said Emmett, he stuffed an old robe into a bag.

"But it's strange to look at them and see that they haven't changed while we aged 20 years," said Remus.

Emmett went to grab more robes from a chest but he paused when he saw something wrapped in an old cloth. He grabbed it and when he unwrap it, it turned out to be ahis old time turner. He shoved an old piece of parchment and a shinning silver gray cloak in his bag and he hurried out the room. Hurrying down the stairs he started to take two at a time. When he got to the last step his foot missed it. He couldn't grab anything quick enough and he fell forward.

"Emmett, are you alright?" asked Remus. He quickly went down the steps and helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," he said." I guess I'm just too excited."

They then went to the room that Ron and Hermione was waiting in.

"We heard a noise just a while ago. Are you alright?" asked Hermione when Emmett and Remus entered the room.

"Yes, everything is fine and look what I found." He held up the time turner.

"You found one," cried Hermione.

"What are we waiting for, lets go," said Ron.

"We can't leave Lucius and Severus behind," said Emmett.

"You guys go and I'll wait for them," said Remus.

"Are you sure?" asked Emmett.

"Positive."

So Emmett unscrewed the time turner and placed the sand in a bowl; he then added some floo powder.

"Hermione, can I please have the locket," said Emmett.

She took it off and handed it to him.

"When will it take us?" asked Hermione.

"The first week of November, I got it on the last trip to Hogsmeade before the ball," said Emmett. "So we will have 3 weeks."

"3 weeks to do what?" asked Ron. "You heard what Matson said. If we try to stop him then Harry and Hermione will be gone."

"Don't worry, just have faith, I'll think of something," said Emmett.

He lit the fireplace.

"Hogwarts or Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione.

"Hogsmeade," said Emmett. "We don't want to floo in a place in Hogwarts that would cause damage."

So Ron grabbed some of the mixture and left, Hermione went after him.

"Remus when Severus and Lucius come back tell them to floo to Hogsmeade," said Emmett.

"How will we find you?" asked Remus.

"I'll send a note. Look by the fireplace."

They shook hands but it ended in a hug.

"Be careful," said Remus.

Emmett grabbed some of the mixture and left.


	5. The Task

**Chapter V: The Tasks **

When Emmett came out of the fireplace soot flew everywhere.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Where are we?" asked Ron.

It was dark inside and out.

"One of the stores, but which one I do not know," said Emmett

"Ouch," said Hermione. "Something hit me."

"Sorry, that was me," said Ron. "Here, take my hand."

She put her hand out and Ron grabbed it,

"_Lumos_," said Emmett. The store lit up.

They looked around and what they saw wasn't pretty. Jars of heads and eyes were about, dead animals hanging on the walls and also some torture devices of some sort.

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all," said Hermione.

"Where are we?" asked Ron.

"The Dark Arts Store," said Emmett. "Come on let's go.

The hurried towards the door and quickly left.

"Glad we're out of there," said Ron. "Where do we go now?"

"Hogwarts," said Emmett. "In the dungeons there's a secret room where we can hide in."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How much further?" asked Ron.

"10 more meters," said Emmett.

"So Emmett how did you know about this hiding place?" asked Hermione.

"I came across it while hiding from the Death Eaters," said Emmett. "Ah here it is."

"I don't see anything," said Ron.

"Not yet." Emmett placed his hand on the wall to the third brick on the right. The wall began to move and opened a door to a room.

"It may look small but it will get bigger once we get in," said Emmett. He picked up his bag and went in. "We should all rest before Lucius and Severus comes."

He pulled out some blankets from this bag and handed it to them.

While Ron and Hermione were asleep Emmett started to write a letter.

_. . . once you get to the dungeons go about 100 meters to your right. Third brick on your right._

_E.L.M_

"Now all I need to do is to send it," said Emmett, "but where will I get a time turner?

He got up and left them asleep, he returned an hour and a half later. He mixed the sand with the powder and then lit a fire but before he sent the letter he remembered something. He needed an item that was bought around that day. Looking at Hermione and remembered about her hairpins. He slowly got up and went to her. Reaching towards her hair and he pulled out a hairpin. He stuck the hairpin in the mixture and mixed it.

_"Majour."_ And he tossed the letter into the flames.

"What was that?" asked Hermione

Emmett jumped up a little and then looked at her.

"It was for Lucius and the others, so they would know where to find us," said Emmett.

Hermione then looked into the fire. When she saw it flared her eyes then moved to Emmett.

"You know you could have told us that you were alive without giving your identity away instead of telling Ron and I that you were dead.."

"You're still angry about that? Weren't you listening when we told you why," said Emmett.

"But you didn't have to tell us that you were dead."

"Yes I had to."

"Why?"

"After the Voldemort sent the Death Eaters to go and kill me, I set up and explosion in Gryffindor Tower so he and everyone would believe that I was dead. Only a few knew that I was alive. If Voldemort knew that I was still alive you couldn't imagine the pain that he would put me through to extract the secrets of time travel. Can you imagine him having that type of knowledge? He could destroy the world with it," said Emmett. "You should go back to bed. We have a long day ahead."

Hermione laid back down and closed her eyes, as for Emmett he sat by the fire just staring at it.

**-8:00am 1996- **

"Oh man that was close," said Severus. He pulled his hood off and closed the door.

"Emmett, we're back," said Lucius. "Emmett where are you?"

"He left," said a voice.

They walked into the room with the fireplace and they saw someone.

"Remus what do you mean that he left?" asked Severus.

"He found a time turner and he left with Hermione and Ron."

"How do we find him?" asked Lucius.

"He said something about sending a note to you," he said, "and to look by the fireplace."

Snape looked puzzled at first and then he walked over by the fireplace and began to look around.

"Severus what are you doing?" asked Lucius.

"Looking for the note that Emmett sent us."

And then he saw it. A piece of parchment covered in soot.

"I never saw that there before."

"What does it say?" asked Lucius.

"To travel to Hogsmeade and meet him in the dungeons at Hogwarts," said Severus.

-**8:15am 1976- **

The fire was going out and Emmett cast a spell to keep it going. He then went over to Ron and Hermione to wake them up.

"Ron, Hermione wake up, it's morning," said Emmett.

"Uhhhhh . . . . what time is it?" asked Ron.

"A quarter after eight."

Ron looked around.

"It's great to be back at Hogwarts. It seems like I was here yesterday"

"You were here yesterday," said Emmett.

Ron looked at Emmett and then at Hermione. Hermione was nodding her head to agree with Emmett.

"There are two of you here like there are two of me here. The other me is the Emmett Brown from 1976, the other me that helps the other you get back to 1996."

Ron looks at Hermione.

"Where you ever this confused?" he asked.

"Only in the beginning, but you'll understand."

"Ahem."

They looked towards the door and saw Severus and Lucius.

"Severus, Lucius you made it," said Emmett.

"In one piece," said Lucius.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"We almost got caught in Diagon Alley," said Severus. "And then we got attack at your manor."

"Remus, where is he?"

"He's dead," said Lucius. "Matson got freed and killed him. When we got back he turned into Remus. Before we were going to leave that was when the Death Eaters came."

"Did you grab the floo powder mix?"

"Dumped it all in my pocket," said Severus.

"Oh thank God," said Emmett. "If you would have left it they would have been able to follow you."

"Well it's a good thing I didn't," said Severus.

Ron stretch his long arms and his stomach started to growl.

"Oh man, I'm hungry," he said.

"We all are," said Emmett.

"We should go to the kitchen and eat," said Hermione.

"That sounds great," said Severus. "Lucius, Emmett and I hadn't had a decent meal in years."

They all started to leave the room but they stopped when Emmett said, "Wait a minute. We can't all leave."

"And why not?" asked Severus.

"Think about it. It's Sunday 8: 22 am. Everyone is out of bed and heading to the Great Hall for breakfast," said Emmett. " If we all go we are bound to get caught."

"Fine then, I'll go," said Severus.

"That wouldn't be a great idea," said Hermione. "Harry, Ron and I know what you and Lucius looks like, so that wouldn't work either."

"But we can go," said Ron pointing to himself and Hermione. "If we run into anyone they would think that it's us, I mean our other."

"That could work but what ever you do you must not run into yourself," said Emmett. "The effects would cause great damage."

He went over to his bag and pulled out an old piece of parchment.

"I believe you know what to do with it," he said.

"Thank you," said Hermione look confused and she took it.

"Bring back a lot of bacon," said Severus and they left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So Hermione what's with the parchment?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure," she said. She unrolled it and was amazed on what she saw. "Ron, Ron stop. Look."

"It's James' map," said Ron.

"Yeah, uh oh. We got company."

On the map they saw a dot with the name Emmett Brown and following that dot were three others but they didn't have a name.

"That can't be Emmett, we left him in the dungeons," said Hermione.

"And plus he wouldn't be wondering the halls with strangers," said Ron. He quickly looked around. "Come on let's hide in this room."

They quickly got into the room and closed the door three-fourths of the way and waited.

"So Emmett, what are we going to do after breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Go back to the library of course," replied Emmett.

They hold their breaths when they saw Emmett and the ones who were accompanying him.

"Look, it's us," said Hermione.

"Emmett do we have to?" asked Ron.

"Yes Ron we do," said Emmett

"But I want to go to Hogsmeade," he protested and they were gone.

Ron and Hermione opened the door and walked out.

"Wow, that was weird," said Ron.

"I wonder why we didn't see ourselves on the map?" said Hermione.

"Dunno, come on lets hurry to the kitchen before anyone else comes," said Ron.

0-0-0-0-0-

"So Emmett after breakfast what are you going to do?" asked Lucius.

"Well first I need a book from the library and-."

"Which one?"

"The one called "_Mysterious Spells and Charms_," he replied.

"Emmett you're not thinking-you better not use that spell on me," said Severus.

They heard some footsteps and they quitted down but they were glad that it was Ron and Hermione.

"Oh man it feels good to be stuff," said Severus.

"I don't think I can move," said Lucius.

"Well you better," said Emmett. "You and Severus are going to be . . . ahem borrowing some potion ingredients from Matson."

"For what purpose?"

"Polyjuice Potion and Primeous Draft," he answered.

"Polyjuice? But that will take a month to brew," said Ron.

"Well it did," said Severus.

"Over the years Severus modify the potion so it would take shorter," said Emmett.

"So when they are getting the ingredients what are we going to do?" asked Hermione.

"You and I will be in the library looking for a book call "_Mysterious Spells and Charms_" while Ron goes and gets a Primeous plant."

"Uh Emmett could you enlighten me and tell me what a Primeous plant looks like," said Ron.

"Oh Ron how could you forget," said Hermione. "Just remember that they're short with long shiny green leaves."

"That's easy, I can remember that," said Ron.

And they left.

-**Dungeons**-

"Is the close clear?" asked Lucius

"Yeah, come on," said Severus.

They entered Matson's classroom.

"Lucius, go to Matson's privet storage and look for the Primeous Draft ingredients," said Snape.

"Sure thing."

Snape went over to the student's cupboard and began to look for the Polyjuice ingredients.

"Hey Severus any luck with your ingredients?" asked Lucius.

"No, all I could find was Shredded skin of boomslang and some lacewing flies," said Severus. "Oh I did found some leeches for you."

"Thanks," said Lucius. "Yeah I'm missing a lot of ingredients too. I still need some silver weed, silk from a glowworm, dragon's blood, eye of newt and were wolf's hair."

"He's the Potion's Master, he should have more ingredients," said Severus. "Now if I was the Potion's Master I would have more ingredients and some different ones instead of these boring ones."

They placed their ingredients in a bag and they left.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Lucius.

"I need to go to Hogsmeade and buy the rest," answered Severus.

He stopped and then pulled Lucius against the wall.

"What?"

"Shh, Peter is just down the hall," said Severus. "And that means only one thing; he's spying on Parker and his friends."

He looked back and saw Peter walking away.

"Come on, he's gone."

They slowly walked by Professor Flitwick's room. They stopped when they heard someone's voice.

"Hopes that's not Flitwick," said Ron. "We still need his room."

They heard footsteps coming.

"They're coming," said Lucius.

They ran and they stopped when they were around a corridor.

"It was nobody," said Harry, and he was closing the door.

"That was a close one."

"No kidding Lucius. We better make sure that we don't run into any more incidents like that."

And they continued to walk back to the dungeons.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So when we get to the library how are we getting the book?" asked Hermione. "If I can remember correctly "_Mysterious Spells and Charms_" is in the Restricted Section."

"With this." He pulled out the silvery gray cloak.

"The Invisibility Cloak!"

When they go to the library they quickly went underneath the cloak. The saw Madam Prince and slowly tried to move past her but she kept getting in the way. But with their luck a student came wanting her help. She left her post and Emmett and Hermione went to get the book.

"Oh my god," said Hermione. "How are we going to find it?"

The Restricted Section had shelves over shelves with books.

"It's like finding a needle in a haystack," said Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione. Are you forgetting that you're a witch?" said Emmett. "We can just simply use the Summoning Charm."

He cast the spell but nothing happened.

"Just wait, it will come," he said.

They spent ten minutes waiting for the book to come. After Hermione convicted Emmett to give it up they began to look. Hermione took one side of the room and Emmett took the other side. After thirty minutes went by Hermione hollered to Emmett that she'd found it.

"Oh thank God," he said. He began to look through the pages.

"What spell are you looking for?" asked Hermione.

"Oh just a spell that will give us a disguise until the draft is ready," he answered.

He found the spell and quickly wrote it down. He put the book back and they went back under the cloak and left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ron entered on of the greenhouses and he was trying to remember what Hermione told him.

"Okay, they're short with long shiny green leaves," he said he looked around and notice that all the plants were short and has green leaves.

"Oh boy, this will take a while," said Ron.

So he began to look. Some that he came across had leaves with holes, or brown

At one point he thought that he found it but the leaves didn't shine.

"This is hopeless," said Ron.

He was almost at the end of the greenhouse when he noticed a plant.

"Hey, this could be it."

The leaves were green, it shined but the leaves were shot and long.

"Ugh, everyone is probably waiting for me to bring the plant."

He heard footsteps and he quickly hid. It was Professor Sprout.

"Hello my little darlings," she said to the plants.

She picked up a watering can and began to water the plants.

Oh now where did I put those Primeous plants?" said Professor Sprout. "I need them for tomorrow's class."

She starts to look around."

"Oh yeah they're in the next greenhouse."

She sat the watering can down and went over to the next greenhouse. Ron got out of hiding and followed her. Sprout stopped when she reached the plants.

"Hum, they look a little bit wilted." She grabbed an umbrella and opened it. Casting a spell it began to rain. She left and Ron grabbed a plant.

Ron opened the door and saw two caldrons over two fires.

"Finally," said Severus. "We've been waiting for ever."

"Why are you wet?" asked Hermione.

"Professor Sprout made it rain in the greenhouse," said Ron. He handed Severus the plant and he started to break the branches and sticking them into one of the caldrons.

"So when will everything be ready?" asked Ron.

"I will tell you when we have all of the ingredients," said Severus and then he puts the rest of the plant in.

"Matson didn't have everything?"

"That's right."

"Strange, he should had the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion. I remembered that we made it in class last month," said Ron.

"Well he doesn't," said Severus. He got up and grabbed his cloak.

"Where are you going?" asked Emmett.

"To Hogsmeade's Supply Store to get the rest of the ingredients."

"You might not want to go there right now," said Emmett.

"And why not?"

"Well. . . they had a little brake in early this morning and they're probably closed for inventory," said Emmett.

"What . . . did . . . you . . . DO?"

"I needed a time turner to send you the letter," said Emmett. "Just do what you can do to the potions and tomorrow you can go."


	6. The Encounters from the Past

**Chapter VI: The Encounters from the Past.**

Early the next morning Severus quietly got ready. He was almost out the door when he heard . . .

"Where are you going?"

He turned around and saw Emmett.

"You know exactly where I'm going."

"Well you can't go without a disguise."

"Oh no, you told me you wouldn't use that spell on me," said Severus.

"I never said anything like that." He got out the spell that he found yesterday and cast it on him.

Severus' black greasy hair began to grow down to his waist. His body began to get smaller and slimed out to be a woman.

"Looking good Sev, you know you should consider keeping this look."

"Stuff it," said Severus and he left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Severus walked around Hogsmeade until the supply store opened. He went into the store and looked around. He noticed that everything had been moved.

"_Way to go Emmett." _

He went up to the counter. "Excuse me but do you know where I can find these?"

He gave him a list of the ingredients.

_1 . Powder horn of bicorn  
2. Fulxweed  
3. Silver weed  
4. Silk from a glowworm  
5. Dragon's blood  
6. Werewolf's hair  
7. Eye of newt_

"Why yes. The glowworm's silk is down the second aisle, powder horn of bicorn, and werewolf's hair is down the aisle after that eye of newt is on the back wall and the rest you can get right here," said the man.

"Okay then, could you put those ingredients off to the side for me while I go get the others?"

"How about your name first sweetie"

Severus rolled his eyes and left the counter. He was getting eye of newt when he heard:

"So Emmett, what exactly are we here for?" ask Ron.

"Quills," said Emmett.

"You dragged me out of bed so you could buy some lousy quills?" cried Ron.

"Yeah," said Emmett.

The door opened and Severus saw young Emmett and Ron.

"_Why are they here?"_

He went down the second aisle to get the more of his ingredient

"Okay, which one should I get?" he asked Ron.

"I don't care," said Ron. "They're just quills."

After grabbing the quills he started to walk down an aisle, the same aisle that Severus is in.

"What are you looking for now?" asked Ron.

"Another time turner and some floo powder," said Emmett. He began to look. "I know that the time turners are down this aisle so where are they?"

Severus cleared his throat and said, "They've been moved, someone broke in last night and now they're at the front desk."

They saw who it was and it was middle age woman with a handful of potion ingredients.

"Thank you and do you know where the floo powder is?" asked Emmett

"It's the next aisle over."

"Thank you." And they left.

Severus got his last ingredient and then he heard.

"That witch was very fine lookin'," said Ron.

_"OH MY GOD,"_ said Severus to himself. "_I can't believe he said that."_

He hurried over to the front counter to pay for his belongings.

"I would like to get the rest of my supplies," said Severus.

"And I would like to if you would agree to go to the Three Bromsticks and have a drink with me," said the man.

Severus leaned over the counter and grabbed the man.

"Listen here buddy, I'm this close before I turn you into a spotted newt," said Severus.

"Okay. . . okay."

Severus let him go and the man gave him the rest of what he needed. Severus was getting his money out when he saw the time turners.

"I better get one," he said, "just in case."

He paid and hurried out of the store.

"Oh no, it's almost 8:00. I better get back soon before anything else happens."

Just then he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going," said Severus.

"You're the one that bumped into me," said a very familiar young voice.

Severus looked at the young man and panic. He was looking at his younger self.

"Ohhh, but now I'm glad that we did," said Snape. "My name is Severus Snape and you are?"

"None of your buisness," said Severus, he picked up his bag.

"Hey, hey where are you going? Come and have a drink with me."

"I rather not, and shouldn't you be at school?"

"Class doesn't start until 9:00. I have a whole hour to be with you," he said.

"Ew."

Severus begins to walk away, but he grabbed his hand.

"Come on, just one drink."

"Leave me alone." He tried to walk on but his yonger self was still holding his hand. So the next thing he knew his fist was heading towards him and he was on the ground.

"I can't believe that I was just hitting on myself. Ew," said Severus and he walked back to Hogswarts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sev you're back," said Lucius. "Did you get everything?"

"Yes I did," he answered. "Please Luc take this spell off of me."

"Na, I think you're better the way you are now," he said.

Severus glared at him.

"Just joking." And he turned him back to his old look.

"Hey, where's Emmett?" asked Severus.

"He didn't say. Just took the Invisibility cloak," said Lucius.

"Where's the map?"

"Emmett gave it to Hermione."

"I don't have it any more. Ron took it from me," she said.

They looked around and Ron wasn't there either.

0-0-0-0-0-

Emmett stood between the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw's table. He saw the students all laughing and talking.  
**  
-Flashback-**  
_  
"Hi my name is Ron Wesley." _

"_Emmett Brown."_

_"You read Hogwarts: A History I love Hogwarts: A History."_

_"Well Emmett my man it was nice to know you,"_

_"This is the best year ever . . . I found the women I love."_

_"AAHHH the roof is falling."_

_"Oh dear god help us._

_"Don't worry you will be joing him soon."_

_"Lily no!"_

_"Hogwarts will always be in one's heart."_

_"You're wrong old man._

_"Finish them off."  
**  
-End of Flashback-**_

"NNNNOOOO," cried Emmett.

"Emmett are you okay?"

Emmett turned around and saw a fat ginger girl looking right at him.

"Emmett it's me, Ron."

"Ron? Man you make one ugly girl," said Emmett. "How did you find me?"

"I used the map," said Ron. "Took me awhile to figure which dot were you."

"Oh you mean you couldn't decide if you were following my younger self?"

"No. There isn't any name by your dot. In fact everyone from the future's dot is blank," said Ron. "So you could have been anyone. So what was with the screaming? You spooked the whole Great Hall, now they think they have a new ghost."

"Sorry, I was remembering my school days. It's all strange to see all of my friends laughing and smiling when they don't know that death is soon to come for them," said Emmett.

"Come, Snape is back with the rest of the ingredients," said Ron, "and besides everyone is looking at me strangely. Probably thinking I'm talking to myself."

They started to head back.

"Emmett why don't you take off that cloak," said Ron.

"I rather not."

"Okay, so Emmett what exactly were you thinking back in the Great Hall?"

"The time that I met you, Hermione and Harry and then the massacre," said Emmett. "I should not have come."

"But we need you," said Ron. "We can't pull this off with out you. It must be hard to lose people you cared about but you must put that behind you. Remember if we put things back in order then everyone would be alright. No one would suffer."

"But I don't know if I can go through with it," said Emmett. "Just being here is tough. You have no idea what I went through, what I had seen."

"No I don't but why don't you tell me."

Emmett stopped and looked at Ron.

"Maybe another time," he said and then he slipped down a corridor.

"But Emmett you should talk about it," said Ron. "I hear that it's good to get stuff like that off one's chest."

He waits for a reply.

"Emmett? Emmett are you listening to me?"

He stopped and looked around. He started to wave his arms around but he got nothing. Then he looked on the map and Emmett wasn't even in the same corridor.

"Damn Emmett. Stay put." And he continued to walk back to the dungeons.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ron returned to the dungeons as himself.

"How's everything?" he asked.

"Great," said Hermione. "Where were you?"

"I went to get Emmett but he took off."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I think he needs some time alone. So how are the potions?"

"Perfect." said Severus. "The draft will be ready in four days and so will the Polyjuice Potion."

"Four days wow. Sounds like we got everything set," said Ron. "But what are we going to do once the potions are done?"

"Emmett said nothing yet?" asked Lucius.

"No."

"He didn't tell us anything either," said Severus.

"The plan is to stop Matson of telling Voldemort about Harry and his down fall."

They turned and saw Emmett.

"There you are. Where were you?" asked Severus.

"I-was getting some air and clearing my mind," he answered.

"So how are we going to stop Matson?" asked Lucius.

"Well we need to first stop Peter so he won't tell Matson about what he heard," said Emmett.

"But hearing about Voldemort's downfall was the main reason that Matson kidnap Lily," said Hermione.

"So we then would have to be the kidnappers. But the main thing is Matson must not learn about Voldemort's downfall," said Emmett. "By the mean time keep a low profile. Once the draft is complete and we have our disguise we can move more freely in the castle.

"So what about the Polyjuice?" asked Ron, "What is that for?"

"It's there for precaution. Just in case you would need to be someone," said Emmett. "So Severus tell me ASAP when the draft is ready."


	7. Unknow

A/N: It is called Unkown because I didn't know what to call it.

**Chapter VII: Unknown **

Four days had already past and they got their disguise from the Primeous Draft. Ron got rid of all his freckles and changed his hair to a dark brown and changed his name to Hayden Jackson. Hermione grew a couple of inches, had her bushy hair calmed down and turned it to be a pale blond. She now went by the name Teresa Cruz. Emmett, Severus and Lucius changed back into Aegis, Garrison and Paladin but were changed to teenagers.

"Now I've made a potion so everyone would believe that we've been student here. Once we leave their memory of us will be gone," said Severus. "Also here's the counter potion to the Primeous Draft just in case you need to change back into yourself."  
He gave everyone two vials.

"Now remember you must not call any of us by our real names. For now on we must all use our new names unless we are here," said Emmett.

"Okay."

**-Later on that day- **

"Ron, Hermione the Polyjuice is almost ready," said Severus. "It just needs one last ingredient."

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"Bullwig mushrooms."

"Are you serious?" asked Hermione. "If you add those in it will kill us."

"No they won't. The potion needs them and if we don't add them in then we would need to wait a month," said Severus.

He gave them a bag each.

"I would prefer the big ones. They do better than the smaller ones."

They took the bags and left. They found a good pack of the mushrooms by the lake.

"Remember R-Hayden pick the bigger ones," said Hermione to Ron.

"I'll pick what I want to pick." And then he headed over towards a bush.

He started to pick but stopped when he saw someone between the branches. He got a better look and saw Hermione doing her homework. He stared at her for what seemed to be hours until-

"Hi Hermione," said Lucy Brown.

"Hi."

What are you doing?"

"My homework, I'm writing an essay about Emmett the Wise."

"Speaking about an Emmett, are you and my cousin going out?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Oh, I thought you would be going to the ball with him."

"Well if he asks me I will but I'm hoping to go with someone."

"Anyone in particular?"

"No."

"Fine keep your secrets," said Lucy. "Well I'll see you later."

"Bye."

_"So she was doing her homework. How could I've been so stupid,"_ said Ron to himself.

When they were through they headed back to the school. In the dungeons they ran into Matson.

"What are you two doing down here?" he asked.

"We- we were just-" Ron stumbling to find an answer.

"-looking for you," Hermione finished for him.

"We were?" "You were?" Ron and Matson asked at the same time.

"We forgot the lesson that you taught us on Wednesday and we were wondering if we could borrow the notes?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know if I should." said Matson. "You didn't even bother to come to today's lesson and you are barely passing my class, so why should I give you Wednesday's notes? And Mr. Jackson, why aren't you in class right now?"

"Uh . . ."

"And I thought Gryffindors are supposed to be responsible. Did you at least finish the essay?"

"What essay?"

"I guess that is a no. You better march your way into my classroom and for the remaining time I want you to be writing that essay and I want that it to be on my desk before you leave."

He turns to Hermione.

"I'll give you one last chance. Come back at a different time and I'll give you the notes from Wednesday and today along with today's assignment. You better ask your Ravenclaw buddies to help you Miss Cruz because if you do not improve I'll assure you, you will be repeating this year again," he said. "

Ron leans over to Hermione. "Help me."

"Now go where ever you were going. Come on Mr. Jackson."

"Hermione what do I do? It's Double Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry, Emmett and **_me _**are there," he whispered.

"Just relax and be just another student," said Hermione.

"Come on Mr. Jackson. If you don't come I will force you to stay after and skip the game."

"What game?"

He gave Ron a strange look.

"What game? Are you feeling alright? At 3:30 it's Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. This game will determine which team will play for the Cup.

"Oh yeah that game. How silly of am I to forget?" asked Ron.

"I'll make sure that a seat is saved for you," said Hermione. She starts to leave.

"Wait just a moment."

"Now what?" asked Hermione.

"What's in the bags?" asked Matson.

He grabbed the bags before they could answer.

"Do you know what kind of mushrooms these are?" he asked.

"Bullwig mushrooms," answered Hermione.

"And they are-" he waited for her to finish his sentence.

"And they are the most deadliest mushrooms in all of England," said Hermione.

"My looks like you do pay attention in class Miss Cruz and you looked ahead in my lesson plan," said Matson. "But what are you doing with all of these? I already have enough for the class."

"We were conducting some experiments."

He gave them back their bags.

"If you or anyone ends up dead it's not my fault. Come on Mr. Jackson." And he went away.

"I'll go put these away," said Hermione and she start to leave.

"Wait. We should go to the match," said Ron. "Everyone will be there, everyone but _us_." Indicating that their other selves weren't going to be there.

"It's 1:30 and besides we already know that Ravenclaw creams them," said Hermione.

"I know but I really want to watch it."

"Fine but if you stay out here any longer Matson will keep you after so go."

"Okay, oh wait a minute what was the essay about?"

"It was about how to distinguish between a poison and a sleeping draft and how you can tell who's under them."

She left and went back to their hiding place, gave Severus the mushrooms and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The whole stadium was covered in Blue/ Bronze and Scarlet/Gold. They sat in between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

"Go Gryffindor!" yelled Ron.

"Gryffindor needs to stay positive and strong if they want to win this match," said commentator Luck Jackson. "They are trailing 50 -180."

"This is such an awful game," said Hermione.

"Shhh," said Ron.

"Gryffindor has control of the Quaffle. Norwood passes it to Willis. Willis swerved by a Bludger. He shoots Archer can't get to it and Gryffindor scores."

But after that Ravenclaw scored two more goals.

As soon as the game was getting to get boring the Seekers had spotted something.

"The Snitch the Snitch has been sighted!" said Jackson.

The Seekers been neck to neck but Tao was hit by a Bludger and the Snitch was all James. He out stretch his arm to grab it but it kept moving away, as if it didn't want to be caught.

"What's going on here?" asked Hermione. "Why is the Snitch acting like that?"

James kept trying but he just couldn't get it.

"This is the part where James fell and broke his arm," said Ron.

James leaps at the snitch but misses. He lost his balance and began to fall.

"Teresa please do something, because of this fall they lose to Hufflepuff," said Ron to Hermione.

"No. If he was suppose to fall then just let him."

They started to yell and then they went and started to shove one another. Ron shoved Hermione so hard that she fell backwards and landed on a Slytherin boy.

"Hey watch it. I'm trying to watch the game."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

She got up and stood next to Ron. She looked on the field and saw James lying on the ground. Everyone fell silent as Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore come on the field. They helped him to his feet and then the stadium burst out with cheer to see him alright, but the Gryffindors were thrilled when they saw what was in his hand.

"James Potter caught the Snitch. Gryffindor won 210-200."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"What in God's name went on here?" asked Hermione. "James wasn't supposed to catch anything."

"Oh I hope it didn't ruin anything drastic towards the future," said Ron.

They left the stadium and went back to their hiding place

"There you are. Where were you?" he asked in a harsh tone. "I was-"

"Oh no you know," cried Ron.

"What?"

"Your memory must have altered just as James caught the Snitch," said Ron.

"Huh?"

"Ron I don't think that happened to him," said Hermione.

"So that was where you were. You went to the Quidditch match and you changed it so Gryffindor would be playing against Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw for the Cup," said Severus.

"Not exactly," said Hermione. "We did go but it wasn't to save James from falling, well maybe for Ron but we had a fight over that matter and then he shoved me into someone and by then James was already on the ground. We didn't see how he caught it."

"Well Slytherin better had won the Cup or I'll be very mad when we return," said Severus.

"When we return we won't be ourselves."

They turned and saw Emmett.

"Back from the library already?" asked Lucius.

"What do you mean that we won't be ourselves?" asked Severus.

Emmett set down some of his books and looked at Severus.

"When we fix everything the world that we came from will no long exist. So we will become who we were meant to be in their time," said Emmett.

"Oh man," said Ron. "And I was just getting use to you and I must say I like the way that you all are now."

"What was wrong with us?" asked Lucius. "Do we turn into assholes or something?"

"Well . . ." began Hermione.

"Snape does," blurted Ron. "Oh and you too Malfoy."

"Ron!"

"What, it's not they are going to remember any of this," he said.

"What about me? What happens to me?" asked Emmett.

"One word, 'parenting'," said Ron.

Hermione hit Ron on the back of his head.

"Stop that," she said.

There was a big pause of silence.

"So what did you all do today?" asked Emmett.

They all looked at him.

"Oh nothing much," said Ron. "Hermione and I just pick some mushrooms. I went to class. You know just stuff."

"Sounds like fun," said Emmett. "I bet it wasn't as fun as watching the Quidditch match. So how was that?"

Ron and Hermione smiled at each other.

"It was full of surprises," said Hermione.

Severus looked at Ron.

"I turn into an asshole?"

"Yup a big fat one."

"Ron shut up."


	8. The End is Near

**Chapter VII: The End is Near**

The three long weeks there finally came to an end. It was the day to the Harvest Ball. Ron and Emmett quickly went to the library and waited for Harry. They waited for hours and he finally showed up. They saw him reading his book for a few minutes and then he took out his quill and parchment and began to write his letters.

"Wait a minute, he's writing two letters," said Emmett.

"What's the big deal?" asked Ron.

"I only burned one. I thought he only wrote one."

They then saw young Emmett took a letter away. They heard them argue.

"But Harry this is wrong. You already alter history once, don't risk doing it again," said young Emmett.

"I'm willing to take the risk," said Harry

"I'm sorry but I won't let you." Then young Emmett burned the letter.

"Emmett no," Harry cried. "How could you."

"It was for the best," said younger Emmett.

Harry was going to say something else but he heard a noise from the bookshelf that was behind him. He slowly went to the shelf and removed two books that were eye level. When he did that he found a pair of eyes.

"Who are you? Show yourself," said Harry.

"It's me Harry, Remus Lupin."

"Lupin, what do you want," said Harry.

"That's Peter," Emmett whispered to Ron.

"Lily wanted me to ask you if you wanted to meet her at the Great Hall tonight."

"Oh no, tell her that I'll be picking her up at Gryffindor Tower at 7:45," said Harry.

"Okay, I will. Bye." Then he left.

"I wonder why he was hiding?" asked Harry.

"Who cares about that the question is how much he over heard," said young Emmett.

"Hopefully none. Well I'm going to get ready, I'll see you at the dance," said Harry.

"Bye."

They watch Harry leave and then a couple of minutes later young Emmett left.

"Let's grab that letter before someone picks it up," said Emmett. They saw the letter lying on the floor by the chair.

They were about to move to get it but they saw Peter disguised as Remus. They saw him looking at the letter and then grabbing it. After he picked it up he left.

"Oh no, follow him," said Emmett and they quickly left.

They followed Peter. He was walking alone. Ron took his wand out and pointed it at him.

"No wait," said Emmett. "You can't hex him when they're students in the hallways. Wait till there's no one around."

So they followed him. Soon he went into a classroom. Ron and Emmett went up to the door and peeked in.

"Emmett move your head, I can't see."

"Shh Peter is talking to someone."

Emmett saw Peter and the person that he was talking to, a Slytherin. Ron pushed Emmett's head out of the way and looked in.

"Hey I've seen that guy before," said Ron.

"Where?"

"When Hermione and I went to watch the Quidditch match. She bumped into him while we were fighting over weather we should save James or not."

"Interesting," said Emmett, and then they listen what the two guys were saying

"What did you find? Tell me."

"No."

"TELL ME!"

Peter tried to hold back but it seems he couldn't.

"Harry wrote a letter to his parents telling them about the war."

"And did you get the letter?"

Ron and Emmett looked at each other. **"Matson!"**

Peter gave him a letter with Lily's name on it. Matson took it.

"This isn't helpful," said Matson he threw the letter to the ground. "I know that Potter is a threat but I need to know how big of one."

"There's more," said Peter. "Emmett came and burned the other letter, not knowing about this one; after Harry told him the downfall of You-Know-Who."

Matson turned to Peter and grabbed him.

"TELL ME. TELL ME NOW OR DIE!"

"Harry told Emmett that You-Know-Who came to his house, killing. . . James and Lily. Then he went after Harry but the spell back fired."

Matson let go of Peter.

"So Potter is the key to the Dark Lord's down fall. I must get rid of him but how? I can't kill him here, it would still happen. Unless . . . I kill one of his parents."

"You will not harm Lily or James."

"Is that a threat Pettigrew?"

"Maybe, watch your back from now on." And then he left.

"Who needs him. I will kill one of them and it will happen tonight," said Matson. He then turned to the wall and placed his hand on it and a door appeared. He entered it and the door disappeared. Ron and Emmett entered the classroom.

"We need to stop him before history repeats its self," said Ron. He bent down and picked up Lily's letter.

"How? The plan was to stop Peter from telling Matson everything and we blew it," said Emmett.

"Then we will stop Matson from going to the Ball," said Ron. He placed his hand on the wall. "Com on, let's see where this takes us." And they went in. They found out that it lead to the dungeons.

"He's probably in his classroom," said Ron.

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Emmett.

"I'm going to give him the full body bind curse," said Ron. "Actually I should erase his memories. What do you think Emmett?"

He heard a thud and then turned around and saw Matson, old Matson from the future.

"How did you get here?"

"Before Snape and Malfoy came back to the Brown's Manor I grabbed a handful of the mixture and when they left I followed. And now I'm here to stop you from stopping me."

Ron looks to the floor and saw Emmett.

"What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry, he's not dead. But he will be if you enter my classroom."

"You got to do better than that. Once everything is fix he would still be alive," said Ron and he continue to walk. He was almost to the door when he fell over.

"Then if you don't care about his life then I'll take yours." He pointed his wand at Ron's throat.

"I think not," said Emmett and he punched him in the face and passed out. "Come on, let's find the younger one."

They entered the classroom and they looked around and couldn't find him. Going to his office they saw his shadow. Ron pulls out his wand.

"Here goes his memory. _Oblivi_. . ."

"NNNOOOO!"

Older Matson came in and knocks Ron to the ground.

"You will not ruin my plans. _Avada Ke . . ._"

Before he could finish the curse Emmett struggle with his wand. Matson pushed Emmett away.

"I had enough of you geek. _Avada Kedavra_."

Green lights came out of the tip of his wand and going towards Emmett but two seconds before it hits him Ron came and pushed him away.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Emmett looked to see Matson but he was no longer there.

"Ron, Ron are you alright?"

Ron just laid there without moving.

"Ron please get up. You cannot die."

Emmett starts to shake him. Ron still just laid there. Emmett sat down by Ron and began to cry. But then he stopped, he noticed something about the office door.

When they entered the classroom the door was closed but now it's opened. Emmett moved closer and he saw a hand lying by the door. He soon found a body and it turned out to be Professor Matson.

"I guess when Ron pushed me out of the way he hit himself with his own curse."

"Oh no, this is bad," came a farmilar voice.

Emmett turned around and saw Ron.

"Ron, you're alive!" He ran over and gave him a hug.

"Of course I'm alive. What are we going to do now that's he's dead?" asked Ron.

"Well we stopped Matson alright," said Emmett. He went over to the young professor and pulled out some of his hair. "I guess there is only one thing else to do."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What happened?" asked Severus.

"He followed us and now he's dead," said Emmett.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lucius. "Someone will notice that he's missing and when they find his body the ball will be canceled and then James and Lily won't be together and if they aren't together now then Harry and Hermione will disappear."

"Don't worry. I hid his body and Ron had agreed to take Matson's place for tonight," said Emmett.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Severus. "I mean you get to kidnap Lily and do who knows what to Harry and James."

"I can do this," said Ron.

"It's getting close to eight," said Emmett. "You better get ready.

"Good luck," said Hermione.

Ron and Emmett went back to Matson's office where they found his dress robe. Ron drank the Polyjuice Potion and then put on the robe.

"Here's his cloak that you need to wear and the mask. Don't forget to take the potion every hour on the hour. Don't send the Dark Mark until the last song and quickly find Lily and get out of there."

"How?"

"There's a secret door by the teacher's table. Just stick your hand on the wall," said Emmett.

Ron left and went to the ball.

0-0-0-0-0-

The night was almost over and the last song began to play. Ron put on the cloak and stuck the mask on. He went into the shadows and waited for a moment. He made a gust of wind and the lights went off. The students started to light their wands.

"_Morsemorde_," he whispered and the Dark Mark went into the air.

The students began to scream.

"Everyone quickly return to your dormitories," shouted Dumbledore.

All the students began hurrying over to the doors.

"Okay Lily, where are you?" asked Ron.

He looked through the crowed and couldn't find her, but then he heard something from behind.

"Come on Lily. There's no telling what Parker will do," said James.

"Oh no Harry. I need to find him," said Lily.

Ron saw Lily left James and he followed her.

"Harry." He heard her called out.

He knew that Harry wouldn't be able to hear her. He pointed his wand at her.

"_Stupefy_."

The spell knocks her unconscious. He went over to her hoping that no one would notice, and then picked her up.

"God Lily, how much do you weigh?" asked Ron and he slowly walked over to the teacher's table.

He sat her down gently and placed his hand on the wall. When the door opened he slowly bent down and picked her back up.

"Lily!"

Ron heard the voice and turned around. Then he saw Harry, he looked very angry. He quickly picked her up and went through the door, hopping Harry wouldn't stop him. Once he was back in Matson's office he sat Lily on the floor and rested. He heard Harry behind him so he picked Lily up.

"Where do I go?" Ron asked himself. He left the office and entered the classroom. No where to hide from him so he quickly left. Harry was just in the office and Ron just barley left the classroom. Knowing that he couldn't out run him he sat Lily down. He stood by the door and waited for Harry. He could hear Harry falling on a table and then footsteps heading towards the door. Once Harry stuck his head out the door Ron performed a spell and Harry was also unconscious.

"Sorry Harry," said Ron. "_Mobilicorpus_." And he moved Harry's and Lily's body further in the dungeons.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh my head," said Harry. "Where am I?"

"In the dungeons."

"Lily, thank god that you're all right," said Harry.

"Speak for yourself. You're running a fever," said Lily. "You need medical help."

She grabbed on to him and helped him to sit up. He couldn't sit on his own so she leaned him against the wall.

"Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. You just need to worry about getting yourself out," said Harry.

"You won't be leaving any time soon," said Ron.

"Show yourself," said Harry.

Ron walked out of the shadows and in front of Harry. He grabbed Harry and dragged him away, far from Lily.

"Who are you?"

Ron didn't answer.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"Why did you have to follow me Harry?" asked Ron. "But then again you always have to be the hero. That doesn't matter. Soon James will be told that Lily is missing and he'll be down here."

"James? You're after James. Well you . . . you're wrong. I'm James, not Harry," said Harry.

"Harry don't be such a fool. You're weak and you know as much as I do that Lily and James needs to be together in order for you and Hermione to stay alive."

"You're trying to stop Voldemort's downfall aren't you? But how did you find out about me?" asked Harry.

"Uh." Ron had his hands in his pockets and he felt something. He pulled it out and it was the letter. "I know because of this," he said showing Harry the letter that had Lily's name on it.

"Oh no, the letter I wrote for Lily but how did you get a hold of it Emmett burnt it," said Harry.

"He only burned James' he didn't see this one."

"But how did you get it, the only ones that were there were Emmett, me and . . . Lupin." Harry then looked at Ron. "No, Lupin would never betray his friends."

"Harry don't believe in what you see. People have their ways in disguising themselves," said Ron.

"Like your self," said Harry, "hiding your true appearance behind a mask."

They then heard some footsteps.

"James," they both said.

"Sorry Harry but I must do this. I can't let you get in my way," said Ron. "_Pertifacus Totalus_."

Harry was given the full body bind curse and he couldn't move anything, not even his mouth. Ron found a blanket and covered him, and then he went over to Lily. He saw her sitting in a corner shivering and scared. He squat down to look at her but he felt a sharp pain in his back and fell forward.

"What happened?" asked Lily when she pushed him off of her.

"Are you alright?" said a voice.

It was James.

"Oh James, you don't know how glad I am to see you," said Lily and she got up kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him. James began to blush and he returned the huge.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," said James and they started to leave.

He saw Harry's arm on the ground, he bent down to see if Harry was alright. Knowing that he was given the full-body bind he got out his wand and undid it.

"Parker, can you walk on your own?" asked James.

"No."

So he swung one of Harry's arms over his shoulder and began to walk. Ron heard footsteps leaving and opened his eyes. He got up to his knees and he felt his cloak wet. He looked down and saw shards of glass and green goop.

"Oh no my last vial. I hope I have enough time before I change back."

He got onto his feet. He pointed his wand at them and performed a spell that made them stop.

"What do you want? Do you want me, than have me but leave Lily alone," said James.

"Fine," said Ron and he undid his spell.

"Let's settle this like men," said James. "No wands."

_"Oh god, I can't believe I'm doing this,"_ said Ron to himself and he put his wand away.

"Ready?"

"Bring it on."

So they fought. Ron got the first hit in the eye. Then Ron came back and repeated hitting James in the noise until blood started to run down his face. James saw the blood on the floor. He took some more swings at Ron but he missed. Ron punched James in the stomach numerous times. The pain was too much to handle and he fell to his knees. Ron grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off of the ground.

"_Come on Lily, come and save him_," said Ron to himself.

He looked to see where she was but she wasn't there.

_"Must be hiding, what to do?"_

And then he got it.

"Die James, die," and then he started to squeeze hie neck

"NO!"

She came out of no where.

"_Corpdia_."

Ron let go of James and then was flung to the other side. Lily quickly turned to James, he was coughing as he was getting the air back into his lungs. He sat up and looked at Lily.

"Thank you," said James. "You've saved my life.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I thought I lost you back there and I realized something," said Lily.

"That I . . ."

James put a finger to her lip and then he kissed her.

"That I love you," said Lily.

"I love you too," said James and then he kissed her again.

Ron saw them together and then quickly slipped away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ron walk back to the hiding place and the Polyjuice Potion had already worn off. He opened the door and he saw that everyone were back to their old selves.

"So, how did it go?" asked Hermione

"Okay I guess. Everything is back to normal," said Ron.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to come back and do it all over again," said Lucius.

"Yes, I'm positive," said Ron.

"But how can you be for sure."

Hermione had her hands in her robes and she felt a piece of paper in one of her pockets. She took the paper out and she saw that it was the old news paper clipping from Emmett's manor. The headlines were bold and clear but then it starts to change.

It once had read: _**VOLDEMORT ATTACK HOGWARTS. HUNDREDS ARE DEAD!**_ and now it says: _**HOGWARTS IS SAVED! FIVE 7th YEARS ARE HERO'S.**_ There was a picture of the school, along with Dumbledore and beside him all waving James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter.

"They live," said Hermione.

"What?"

"Look,You-Know-Whofails." She gave them the newspaper to show them that it's proof that everything was back to normal.

"Hey, where's Emmett?" asked Ron as he looked around.

"He left. He said that he needed to do something and that he should be back soon," said Severus.

Ron got out of Matson's robs and back into his. Lucius and Severus had destroyed everything and there were no signs that anyone were there.

Hours went by and Emmett hasn't returned.-

"Why isn't he here yet? It's already the next day," asked Ron. "I want to go home."

"Will you just shut up," said Lucius. "He probably just lost track on what he was doing. He will be back."

"Can't we just leave without him?"

"No, besides he has the only time turner," said Severus. "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen, if I don't come back before he returns send someone to get me," said Ron.

"If you're not back we will leave without you," laughed Lucius.

"Very funny." And then he left.

**-** **10:30pm -**

"Sorry I'm late," said Emmett.

"Where were you?" asked Severus.

"Down by the lake getting my last ingredient."

"To what?"

"To this." Emmett held up a bag. "It's the floo powder mixture but better. You don't need to buy anything to come and go. All you need to say is the year, date, and place."

"How did you come up with this?" asked Hermione.

"I discovered it while I was helping you to get home the first time. I completed it around this time. I would have given it to you to go home but I wasn't sure that it would work until now," he said.

"So that was why you were in the library. Reading all of those books, trying to remake this mixture," said Lucius.

"Yes and it's completed. Let's go home." He looks around as if something was missing. "Wait a minute where is Ron?"

"Well the last time we saw him he was heading towards the kitchen, but that was early this morning," said Severus.

"But knowing him he's still there eating," said Hermione. "I'll go and get him." She looks at them. "Why don't you go without us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It might be a while for us to return and I don't want you to be waiting and Ron would want to leave the very minute I get there."

Emmett gave her a bag and he put some of the mixture in it.

"There's just enough for the trip home," he said as he gave her the bag.

She took it and looked at them and they all gave their good byes and she left.

0-0-0-0-0-

She quietly walked through the hall. She stopped at one classroom. There were voices coming from within and they sounded familiar.

"Yeah well just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean that you're evil," said James.

"I will really miss you," said Lily and then she kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Take care and stay out of trouble," said Peter.

"Don't listen to him, of course get into trouble," said Remus. "Hey, will we every see you guys again?"

"You bet on it," said Harry

"It's our first departure," she said. She heard some footsteps from behind and quickly moved on. She was nearing the kitchen when she saw Ron coming out from behind the portrait.

"Ron, it's time to go," said Hermione.

"Go where?"

"To home silly."

He walks pass her and Hermione quickly grabbed him.

"Emmett gave me the floo powder mix so we can go by ourselves."

Not wanting anyone to see them they quickly went to the nearest empty classroom. Ron starts to make the fire and Hermione took the bag out of her robes.

"Emmett has changed it a bit. Now you just need to say the year, date and place."

She handed the bag to him. As Ron stuck his hand in the bag his fingers ran through the sand. He grabbed his handful but he let it go when he heard some unsettling noises. He went over to the door and peek through. He saw young Emmett and two tall cloak figures.

"Let go of me," cried young Emmett.

One of them grabbed Emmett's arms.

"You have an appointment with someone and you don't want to miss it," said one of them and they walked off.

"Oh Emmett, what have you gotten yourself into now?" asked Ron. He closed the door and looked at Hermione.

"What, what's the matter?"

He stuck the bag into his pocket. "Put out the fire."

"What? Why?"

"Young Emmett is in trouble and we need to help him."

The fire was distinguished and they left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where are we?" asked Hermione after following Emmett out of the school and into the Dark Forest.

"In the Dark Forest," answered Ron.

"Well duh, I meant in general."

"I don't know. Be quiet, I don't want them to know that we are behind them."

"I don't see anyone. I think we are lost."

"That's what you think. But I know . . . . aaaahhhhhhhh." Ron tripped over a tree root and fell forward. He rolled down hill and didn't stop until he fell into a bush. He got to his knees and started to brush off the grass, dirt and leaves when he notices a camp. Right in front of him were three tents and they were around a big blazing fire.

"What on earth is going on here?"

"Ron."

He turned around and saw Hermione.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, just fine. Come and get a look at this."

He grabbed her hand and brought her over to the bush.

"Who would be camping out here?" she asked.

"I don't know but how come we don't see any smoke coming out of the fire?"

"They must have a charm so that it would be invisible," said Hermione.

Two figures in cloaks came out from the trees. One had a hold of a rope and on the other end of it was Emmett. They put him by the fire and then untied him then left.

"Come one let's get him," said Ron and he starts to leave but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"No wait."

"What is it?"

She pointed and he saw Lord Voldemort. Voldemort walks over to the fire place and took a seat across from Emmett.

"Well, well, well, the famous Emmett Brown, we finally get to meet," said Voldemort. "I've heard so much of you and I've been dieing to meet you."

"How do you me? What have you heard?"

"My sources have told me that you have come across a great discovery, a discovery that would help me. You are a very important person and with you on my side the world will be on our fingertips. Join me."

"Never, time traveling is very dangerous and shouldn't be taken lightly. If my knowledge of that every falls into the wrong hands, _your hands_, the world that we know would no longer exist and the time stream would corrupt with that kind of chaos and life could be destroyed. I would rather take my secrets to my grave then to give them to you."

"Well that can be arranged but later. Listen to me if you tell me what I want to know then I won't go after your friends."

"What friends? I don't have any friends."

"You've got three friends that aren't from here and if you don't tell me what I want to know then I will simply get it out from them."

Emmett looks in to Voldemort's eyes, "I'm sorry but I don't have any friends."

"Oh but you do, and they've came from the future."

"And I guess there they will stay."

Voldemort got up and went to the second tent and pulled out one of his Death Eaters.

"You fool, I told you to bring his friends with you!"

"I'm sorry my Lord. By they time we grabbed him they were gone. I'm sorry, I will never fail again."

"I know," said Voldemort and then he pulls out a knife and stabs him in the stomach. He pulls the knife out and whips it on his robes and then went over to Emmett.

"Why am I here?" asked Emmett.

"I had one of my agents working at the school pretending to be one of the teachers. I haven't heard from him so I decided to take action into my own hands. He told me that a student at the school is a big threat towards my future plans. He didn't know exactly who but he told me that he was getting close. He was supposed to tell me his results tonight but he hasn't, he will pay for being tardy. I brought you here because your name was the only one that he told me. Tell me, who is this big threat? I know that you know so don't lie to me."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Fine I guess I will just force it out of you."

Voldemort took out a small vial out from his robes.

"What is that?"

"It's the Veritaserum Potion, the most powerful truth potion." Voldemort took the cork off and went over to Emmett. He holds his mouth opened as he poured it down his throat. He covered Emmett's mouth so he wouldn't spit it out and waited for him to swallow. When Emmett finally swallowed Voldemort sat back down.

"Ron we must do something," said Hermione. "Emmett cannot tell You-Know-Who about Harry or the future."

"I know but what are we going to do?" asked Ron.

Hermione saw a big rock by her foot and pick it up and stood up

"What are you doing? Get down before someone sees you," said Ron.

She didn't listen to him and tossed the rock into the fire. Hot ash flew up and went into Emmett's and Voldemort's eyes. Emmett was pushed to the ground by some Death Eaters as they were going to Voldemort's side. Emmett cleared his eyes. He saw a brown bag lying next to him and he quickly picked it up and put it in his robes. He stood up and he began to look around.

"Emmett."

He saw Ron and Hermione by the bush and he quickly began to move towards them. One of the Death Eaters saw him escaping and cut his way off.

"You are not leaving."

He tried to grab him but Emmett quickly moved but from the back another Death Eater grabbed him. He turned Emmett around and then punched him in the face. Emmett fell to the ground. He was picked up by the same Death Eater and was punched in the face again, again and again. After the last punch he fell backwards towards the fire and the brown bag flung out of his robes and into the fire. He saw the Death Eater coming towards him and he quickly turned around and got up. He looked towards the bush and saw Ron and Hermione.

"Leave quickly before they get to you," he said. He turned towards the fire and said something under his breath and fell in.

Hermione screamed and then went to Ron to cry on. Ron began to hold her and then he saw Voldemort's eyes and he knew that he saw them.

"Oh no, they found us. Run," said Ron.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and ran.

"Get them and bring them to me," yelled Voldemort.

Running through the dark forest was like a blind man without his cane. Branches ran across their faces leaving scrapes and cuts. Roots were sticking out from the ground and they were tripping. They could hear the Death Eaters; they were coming closer and closer. Hermione stopped and pointed her wand at them.

_"Impediment,"_ she said. She lowered her wand and she saw that the Death Eaters were slowing down.

"Come on," said Ron. He grabbed her hand and they continued to run.

They ran and ran until the trees started to clear and they were in a wide open field.

"Are they still behind us?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I think we lost them," said Ron. "We better leave."

Hermione cast the fire and Ron got out the bag of the mixture. He just stuck his hand in the bag when he heard something from behind. He turned around and saw the Death Eaters. He quickly tossed in a handful and said, "1996/August 31/Burrow." and then pushed Hermione in. He tossed in on last handful, said his destination and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ashes flew all over the place.

"Hermione . . . where are you?" coughed Ron.

He got off from the ground and began to look for her.

"Hermione?"

He then saw her; she was thrown between the coffee table and chair.

"Oh Hermione," he said. She was unconscious. He picked her up and placed her in the chair. She had a nasty bump on her head but besides that she will be fine.

Knock, knock, and knock.

"Who could that be?"

He went to the door and opened it and saw a man in a brown over coat.

"Ron Wesley?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you Ron Wesley?

"No."

The man begins to leave and Ron starts to close the door.

"Ron Wesley, "said Ron. "Wait a minute, that was the name that I went by when . . . Emmett!"

He opens the door and went out.

"Wait a minute sir. I am Ron Wesley. How can I help you?"

"I've got something for you." He pulled out a small envelope, "a letter."

"A letter for me, who are you?"

" Western Union," said the mailman. "A bunch of us at the office was hoping you could shine some light on the subject. You see we've had that envelope for the past 304 years."

"304 years?" asked Ron.

"Yep 304 years, 1 month, and 27 days to be exact. It was give to us with instructions that it would be delivered to a Ron Wesley to this house, on this day. Sign here please." He handed Ron a clipboard. Ron grabbed the clipboard and signed the piece of paper.

"Thank you." And the mailman left.

Ron closed the door and look at the letter. The stamp on it read Salem, MA. He opened it and read it.

_**July 3, 1692**_

_**Dear friends,**_

_I hope that you are reading this and not some strangers. Since I didn't ask for your real names I didn't know where to send this but I remember when you left you said the name of your house and I hope that I got it right._

_Ron and Hermione I don't know how you did it but I sworn that I saw you left at the school with Harry but when I was in the forest I thought I saw you behind a bush. I told you to leave and then fell into the fire. You might be wondering where am I, well I had a bag of the floo powder mix on me. It wasn't the same kind of mixture as I gave you; I modify it so all you needed to say was the year, date, and place. When the Death Eater gave me his final punch the bag flew into the fire. I knew that I needed to get out there so I decided to go to my manor, Majour, on __December 10, 1976__, a month later. But the ash was getting into my eyes and I was coughing and I guess when I said my destination it got all jumble about and I was sent to __Salem_ _Massachusetts_ _December 07, 1691_

_I've been living very well and I set myself up as a stables boy (I really didn't have much of a choice). The Muggles and witches that I've met have been simply nice to me (well not all of them). After living here for six months I've grown an attachment to the place I was considering to stay here permanently but then June 10 came and Marry-Ann Bishop got hanged. I remember the lessons that Professor Binns taught us about __Salem__ and then I realize that I'm in grave danger. Please help me. Someone is out to get me and I'm afraid that before the month ends I will have a noose around my neck. Please and hurry._

_**Your Friend in Time  
-Emmett L. Brown**_

Ron looked at the letter in confusion and then he heard.

"What are you reading?"

He sat the letter down and saw Harry lying on the coach.

"Harry, you're back!" He ran over and gave him a big hug.

"Was I ever gone?" he asked and then Ron told his story.

"And then this man came to the door and he gave me his letter," said Ron. He handed it to Harry. Harry begins to read it while Ron starts to head towards the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat, or drink?' he asked Harry.

"No thank you." He was deep in thought with the letter.

_"Marry-Ann Bishop, now why does she sound so familiar?" _Harry asked himself. And then he looked and the date that she died, then the date when Emmett arrived in Salem, and then the date that he wrote the letter.

"Ron come here."

Ron left the kitchen went to Harry.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

"It's Emmett. We must save him before he dies."

"What do you mean?"

He showed him the letter.

"He's in Salem Massachusetts."

"Yeah so?"

"The year is 1692." Ron looked blank at him. "The witch-hunts! Emmett is in the year of the witch-hunts. And the deaths are already happening."

"Are you sure?"

"Marry-Ann Bishop was the first to die."

"Harry, what are we going to do? I mean how are we going to get there?"

"We will find the answer when we get to Salem but first . . . you need to take a shower. You stink," said Harry.

Ron put his robes to his nose and indeed he needed to bathe. He quickly ran up stairs and into the bathroom.

Harry was standing by the fireplace still reading the letter. He folded it up in his robes.

_"Hurry up Ron, we don't have all day."_

Harry didn't have enough patients and went to the flower pot to get the floo powder. When he saw the pot was broken he went to the kitchen and got some there.

Ron came running down the stairs with his hair still wet and some clean clothes on but he didn't see Harry. He went over to Hermione to see if she was alright but then something caught his eyes. The fire place was lit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

**-** **Salem** **Massachusetts-****(1996) **

Harry felt really hot and nauseous. He couldn't move his arms or legs. His eyes are barley opened and all he could see were lights, bright lights and he could hear voices.

"What's the report nurse?"

"His body temperature is above normal."

"Get his clothes off and place him in an ice bath."

"Doctor, his clothes are strange and what is this, a stick?"

**To Be Continued………. **

**Well this is the end of part two of my three part stories. I hope that you've enjoyed it as much as I've been writing it. The next story is called: "**_Harry Potter and the Journey Home". _**It's about Harry going back to 1692 and trying to save Emmett from a horrified death. While he's in Salem he must remember not to use his wand in any way and he run into some of his relatives and the relatives of some others, the Black and the Malfoys. **

**(If you have a question about the ending Harry ended up in a muggle hospital in Salem)**


End file.
